


Gâterie houleuse

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boat Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand tout est une histoire de défi, Milo est prêt à tout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gâterie houleuse

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Gâterie houleuse  
> CommunautéLJ/prompt: Kyrielle_100 / Il préfère l’amour en mer   
> Nombre de mots : 309  
> Disclaimer : A Masami Kurumada

** Gâterie houleuse **

 

 

« Milo, tu fais _quoi_ , là ?... Milo ! »

 

La main de Kanon, qui espérait trouver un bras, un torse, une épaule, n’importe quoi qu’il eut pu crocheter pour empêcher le Scorpion de mettre sa menace à exécution, ne rencontra qu’une masse de boucles azur pile au droit de son entrejambe et ne put que s’y perdre, vaguement résignée, curieusement fébrile.

Alors que des dents malicieuses s’agrippaient déjà à une fermeture éclair qui ne demandait qu’à libérer l’envie impérieuse contre laquelle l’ancien Marina n’envisageait plus de lutter, ce dernier tourna la tête vers le passeur, avec une certaine appréhension. Sourd et muet, n’est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Enfin… Sûrement. Muet, Kanon ne nourrissait guère de doute à ce sujet. Mais sourd ? Pourquoi eut-il soudain l’impression que l’homme anonyme qui leur tournait le dos sursautait alors que lui-même laissait échapper un hoquet troublé ? Allons, le bruit du moteur couvrirait certainement ses râles tandis que Milo l’engloutissait. De même que le clapotis des vagues contre la coque étoufferait forcément les gémissements qu’il ne put retenir lorsque la langue agile du Scorpion glissa lentement le long de sa chair tendue. Et puis… A tous les coups, le passeur ne se retournerait pas, toute son attention dédiée aux brisants sournois entre lesquels il convenait de louvoyer pour rejoindre l’île du Sanctuaire. Par la force des choses, il ne verrait pas Kanon se renverser contre le bastingage, ses lèvres s’entrouvrir sur un souffle soudain fugitif, son visage se crisper de jouissance. Et il ne devinerait sans doute rien du bien-être qui envahit le Gémeau, doucement bercé par les vagues, le corps de Milo serré contre lui. Ce dernier finit par susurrer, ses lèvres encore humides tout contre le cou de sa victime :

 

« Le bateau, c’est fait. Il nous reste quoi d’autre, sur la liste ? »


End file.
